The Shinobi's Growth
Prologue This fanfiction, The Shinobi's Growth is an original piece of writing created by User:Na'Jorne. It will involve three Ninja who each have a different goal and will hep each other advance through the tough world and to reach their individual goals. Kiyoshi Aburame, Naomi Hyūga, and Ryuu Inuzuka along with their Sensei, Joushi Senju who doesn't know of his blood's name and currently has no last name and only goes by Joushi. What will our Shinobi and Kunochi find on their Misadventures? Let us find out. Kiyoshi Aburame Kiyoshi was looking upon his perfectly made bed, a bed that has never really been used. It was just still not moving an inch as Kiyoshi had frozen his eyes open with the curse that overrides him. He wishes that the curse would be blessed and his endless nights would take a turn into the deep, blissful darkness. Its something that changes someone, even for such a young age. As Kiyoshi was sitting still on the window, a beam of light comes from behind and shines down onto his wooden floor. His head jolted to where it ended up, breaking his endless Genjutsu of mis-perception of an important concept, time. As he was broken free from his own minds doing, he slowly got up with all of his willpower, shuffling to his dresser grabbing the necessary cloths for the day that he has been aware of for the past few weeks. It was now time for him to continue his families legacy of wielding great bugs of the Aburame Clan, which he couldn't posses at the time. Once he had got his cloths on, he grabbed his two Kunai and pack of Shuriken as his parents wanted him to make a good first impression. Kiyoshi had entered the dining room where his mother had set up a small breakfast. "You normally never make breakfast, what's up with that?" Kiyoshi asked jokingly as he prepared to put on his 'fake smile'. "Oh shush now and eat. It's a special occasion for you today, first morning at the academy, how exciting?" His mother had responded back. Kiyoshi gave a simple, "heh" but then asked, "So where's dad?" "Oh you know him, needing to take care of the breeding of the bugs and all." "Ya I guess." Kiyoshi then sits down and grabs his fork and takes the first bite. "Only if she knew how I really felt." Kiyoshi thinks to his own mind. "Oh look at the time, you need to start going!" Kiyoshi's mother told him as she pushed him out of the house. "I guess it's time to make it worth it." As Kiyoshi starts to take off for the academy. Naomi Hyūga "Wake up Naomi!" Naomi had heard as she got out of bed. She stretches and lets out a small sigh of relief and gets up. Naomi had already laid out her cloths as she was excited for the first day at the Ninja Academy. She quickly gets dressed and heads down stairs to get prepared for the day ahead. As she got off the landing of her stairs her father had stopped her, getting into a fighting stance. "Alright, before you leave Naomi, fight me one more time and we will see how much you have progressed by the end of the academy." Her father had said in a challenging voice. Naomi had gotten into the fighting stance and activated her Byakugan and instantly started to attack. Due to the surprise start Naomi had sealed off one Tenketsu but her father had simply countered it. "Well at lease you got one." Her father said before she continued her way to the academy. Ryuu Inuzuka A wet drag was felt on Ryuu's face. A cold one at that, sending a small chill onto his face. Ryuu opens his eyes and notices a small golden face that had its eyes squinted where it had a Chinese face, tong sticking out and a bark came from the small thing that had awaken Ryuu. He smiled and took the small golden furry object and held it close to him. "How are you today Goro?" Ryuu had asked while yawning. Goro simply gave a bark back as a response. Ryuu put Goro to the side to get dressed for his first day at the Ninja Academy. Once he had got dressed he grabbed Goro and put him on his shoulder and walked towards downstairs to find Goro's father talking with Ryuu's mother. They where partners in their Ninja training and now just sit down and work a shop within the Inuzuka district for high quality dog items for the Ninken that most, if not all, Inuzuka got. "Hey mom, hey Geru." He greets both his mother and Goro's father; which has been Ryuu's father figure ever since his real father decided to abandon him and his mother. Ryuu soon saw the food that was on the table and instantly sat down to start digging in. "So Ryuu and Goro, you two ready for the Academy?" Geru had asked the two of them as they ate. "You bet. I'm going to try my hardest so I can live up to the Inuzuka expectations!" Ryuu had eagerly replied as Goro gave a bark to his father. "That's good you two. Just be weary that the life of a Ninja is no easy task." Ryuu's mother told them as Geru nodded his head along with what she said. "We know mother." as Ryuu looks at that clock and notices what time it was. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" he shouts as he runs outside with Goro jumping onto his shoulder. He then makes hast to the Academy at full speed to get there even faster.